


Excited To Eat It!

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Hiddleswift [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor decides to flirt with Tom with making breakfast but do they even start cooking with all the sexual tension?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excited To Eat It!

Q: Breakfast, lunch or dinner?

Tom: Breakfast, without question. I just wake up excited to eat it. I wake up and I’m ready for it. I’m like, “Get me that breakfast! Now.”

Zachary: I just had the most amazing visual of you just springing out of bed going, “Bacon and eggs! Bacon and eggs! Bacon and eggs! Bacon and eggs!”

Tom: But then you get the fun of the decision you get to make about what you’re gonna have…whether you’ll have porridge or scrambled eggs…or whether you’ll go out and get it, maybe.

Zachary: You even make breakfast sound sexy and charming. What the fuck is happening?

…

Taylor woke up at the end of July, it was a Saturday in Australia and saw that Tom wasn’t in bed but she saw a note that said:

“Darling, I went on a run and then I thought about us making breakfast together. And then maybe we could go on a trip around the Gold Coast. I’ll be home soon, Tom.”

She smiles and put on her tie-dye yoga pants and one of Tom’s old Marvel t-shirts. She always enjoyed wearing her partner’s shirts and she remembers with a smirk the first time she wore his white button down with nothing underneath when she surprised him after a long day on set. She had thought about doing that when she read the note but decided that she wanted to play coy. Make it a game of foreplay before she gave him what she wanted. She knew her boyfriend, and well he was always excited to eat it.

She walks out of their bedroom and goes into their kitchen. She takes out the pans out of the cabinets and the eggs out of the fridge and tried to think about what she wanted to make with him. Then she got the most perfect thought. She had watched the Nerd HQ q and a and thought that scrambled eggs would be perfect. She just hoped he got what she was implying. She heard the door open and heard him walk into the kitchen. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and his lips were at her neck.

“Morning,” he said against her neck.

“Hey, have a nice run?”

“Yes I did and I would love to have you as my running partner.”

“Maybe someday but I have to warn you I don’t look like I’m a lifeguard on Baywatch like you do baby.”

“What about I make it worth your while?” he asks with his honey-like British accent.

She felt herself go wet and she giggles. Her giggles turn to moans when he put his hand slowly up underneath her shirt.

“I didn’t know seeing a beautiful woman wearing a Thor t-shirt could be such a turn-on. But you aren’t most women baby,” he said as he spun her around and kissed her lips hungrily.

He then moved his lips to her ear. “So what should I eat first breakfast or you?” She just moans and then pointed at the egg carton.

He throws his head back and laughs. “You are a beautiful tease love.”

“I know. But good things come to those that wait.”

He looks her body up and down. “Oh yes baby it does.”

He then picks her up and takes them back into their bedroom. She giggled as he closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to add kudos, bookmarks and comments.


End file.
